Scattered Family/1909
__TOC__ March Frances Shimer Quarterly 1:1, pp. 19-26: Miss Edna Ames, '00, is teaching in Tremont, Ill. Margaret McNeill Simpson, '02, is a teacher in Riverside, Ill. Miss Jessie Campbell, '07, is a Sophomore in Wellesley College. Mrs. Nellie Graham George, '79, now resides in St. Paul, Minn. Miss Eva Durham, '08, is teaching in the public school of Mt. Carroll. Miss Lillian Clemmer, '82, is teaching in the public schools of Lanark, Ill. Miss Nellie Odbert, '08, is a member of the Freshman class of Smith College. Miss Edith Wherritt, '89, Mt. Carroll, is teaching china-painting in Duluth, Minn. Miss Edwina Myers, '08, has recently entered Drake University, Des Moines, Ia. Irene Jones, '06, is pursuing a course of study in the hospital of Iowa State University. Lute Fraser, '01, is living in Wewoka, Ok., and is busy with her chosen work, journalism. Miss Rose Demmon, '90, occupies an important position in the public schools of Chicago. Miss Nellie Foster, '97, now resides in Mt. Pleasant, Ia., and is teaching vocal music there. Mrs. Minnie Fourt Betz, of Fort Totten, N. D., has a baby girl, the first girl in the class of '95. Miss Mary D. Miles, '95, residing in Mt Carroll, continues University work by correspondence. Mrs. Edith Weber Times, '99, is the wife of a physician and they reside in Tama, Ia., her old home. Mrs. Hazel Goldthorpe Eade writes from Elizabeth, Ill., inquiring of the prospect for the new quarterly. Miss Lynne Waddell, '95, is now instructor in English in the State Normal School, Shepherdstown, W. Va. Miss Leona Cole, '00, visited in Mt. Carroll in the summer. She now resides in Quincy, Ill., with her sister. Mrs. Alice Baldwin Webb, '00, formerly of Chicago, is now settled in her new home at Kettle Falls, Wash. Mrs. Edna Appleby Schultz, '97, now resides in Williams, Ia. She has recommended the Academy to her friends. Miss Jessie Capperune, '99. now Mrs. Bruce P. Stewart, is happily located at 127 Maplewood Ave., Peoria, Ill. Miss Myrtle Frances Ballard, '95, was married to Mr. John Ketcham, Chenoa, Ill., in the summer, and resides there. Miss Margaret Powell, of Chicago, '87, visited friends in Mt. Carroll in the summer, including Mrs. Jessie Hall Miles. Miss Genevieve Taylor, '08, has boon elected to the position of instructor of music in the public school of Virginia, Minn. Miss Mary Payne, '05, is now in the University of Chicago. She took the Associate degree at the University in October. Miss Beth Hostetter, '02, is now instructor in German and French, and Dean of Women, at Central College, Penn. Miss Dorothy Langellier recently enjoyed a months' sojourn in California and returned much improved in health. Miss Henrietta Benedict, '05, Omaha, Neb., has been a student since graduation in the State University of Nebraska, at Lincoln. Miss Gertrude Williams, '03, was married recently to Mr. William Cushman Gilley, and now resides in Coulee City, Wash. Frequent interesting letters come from Miss May Cole, '08, who is enjoying a year's rest on her parents' ranch near McDonald, Kan. Miss Martha Ingram, who spent a year at the Academy in the '90s, is now married and resides in Chicago and has two children. The sympathy of her friends, here and elsewhere, is with Mrs. Anna Davis Brower, '05, in the death of her husband at Denver, Colo. Miss Rosabel Glass, '99, is now instructor in history in the high school in Seattle, Wash. Miss Marion C. Hallett is in the same school. Mrs. Madge Myers Hislop, '84, is president of the Mount Carroll Seminary and Frances Shimer Academy Association, of Chicago. Miss Mary Nourse, '99, is an instrnctor in Wayland Academy, Hangchow, China, and writes enthusiastically of her work and life there. Miss Etta Williams, '98, is now a student in the University of Wisconsin. She writes expressing the hope that the quarterly may soon appear. Mrs. Mary Irvine Greenleaf, '00, is now teaching music in Ardmore, Ok. She spent a few days with friends in Mt. Carroll in the summer. Miss Bessie Dodson, '02, was married in the fall to Mr. Clyde M. Wolf. They reside in Mt. Carroll. Mr. Wolf is in the First National Bank. Mrs. Alice Briggs Duer, Denver, Colo., of the class of '69, paid a brief visit to the Academy on her way to Wisconsin to see a sick sister in the fall. Mrs. Hazel Goff Morgan is living in Los Angeles, Cal. She writes of frequently meeting Miss Blanche Emery, who is now Mrs. Charles Barnell. Mrs. Vera Mammen Gray, '02, writes from Hackensack, N. J. She expresses much interest in the Academy and its work. Mrs. Gray has four children. Misses Marietta Smith, Winifred Munroe, Ellen Fenling, Hazel Evans, Lela Moore, all '08, are spending the year in study at the University of Chicago. Mr. Earl Smith, who took a certificate in music with the class of '01, is now head of the department in piano in Grand Island College, Grand Island, Neb. Miss Marion C. Hallett, '02, now has charge of the lunchroom of the fine, large, new Lincoln High School in Seattle, Wash., with twenty assistants under her. Miss Martha Green, '07, is an instructor in the introductory department in the Academy the current year, and finishes the work in the department of elocution. Harriet Shirk, '90, is the wife of Rodney Wells, city editor of the Marshalltown, Ia., Herald. Mr. and Mrs. Wells are the proud parents of a son — Rodney, Jr. Mrs. Gertrude Everington Moore, '00, resides in Minneapolis, and writes favorably of the proposed organization of a Mount Carroll Association in the Twin Cities. Miss Ethel Roe Lindgren, '88, Chicago, with the assistance of other musical friends, gave a delightful concert early in December for the Chicago Association of students. Miss Margaret Lawson, '94, is head of the Department of Vocal Music, Cornell College, Mt. Vernon, Ia. Miss Lawson is planning to spend her spring vacation at Alma Mater. Miss Virginia Dox, '75, now residing in Hartford. Conn., has rendered large service in educational ways in past years for Berea College in Kentucky, and Whitman College. A card from Wolcott, N. Y., gives a view of the picturesque farm home of Mr. and Mrs. Albert J. Hovey. Mrs. Hovey was formerly the instructor in art in the Academy. Mrs. Frederick Kilbourne (Ruth Estabrook), '89, recenty opened her charming home in Hyde Park, Chicago, for the Chicago Association of Academy students. Mrs. Clara White Robinson, '76, Springfield, Ill., sends her congratulations on the progress of the Academy, and expresses a desire for the publication of the quarterly magazine. In addition to instructing a large private class of piano pupils in Rapid City, S. D., Miss Edna Smith, '98, also finds time for work in U. S. Government school for Indians at that place. Mrs. Mary Calkins Chassell, Le Mars, Ia., '84, is secretary of the State Federation of Women's Clubs in Iowa, and is very active in club work. Her husband is a banker in Le Mars. Miss Gertrude Board, '07, is instructor in English in the high school of Wausau, Wis. Her mother, Mrs. Mary Board, with whom many of the girls are acquainted, resides with her. Eva Holman, '01, is an assistant in vocal music in Hardin College, Mexico, Mo., and is continuing her work in voice under her former teacher in the Academy, Mrs. May Beasley Adams. Miss E. Elavia Wright, '86, Moline, Ill., in sending to the Academy the addresses of members of her class recently, mentioned the fact that she was to spend the winter in the South. Mr. and Mrs. Alexander W. MacGregor (Myra Jones) spent Sunday at the Academy, the guest of Mrs. MacGregor's sister, Norma. Mr. and Mrs. MacGregor are living in Davenport, Ia. Miss Etta Pfeiffer, '01, of Fairview, Ill., has commenced the work of the Academy to her friends in the summer so effectively that some of them sent their children to enter school here in September. Lida E. Dymond, '01, Chicago, visited with Miss Sarah Mackay, '02, recently and renewed old friendship. Miss Mackay and Miss Dymond were classmates in the University of Illinois after leaving the Academy. Clara Ferrenberg, '96, is now the wife of Judge Durgan, of Hastings. Neb. Her voice has lost none of its sweetness with the years and her singing during a recent visit gave her friends an old-time pleasure. Mrs. Bertha Lewis Crandall, Peekskill, N. Y., '92, writes that she hopes to be able to attend the commencement exercises in Mt. Carroll in June. She expresses a desire that the proposed quarterly may be published soon. Miss Fannie Carr, of Morris, Ill., who was in the Academy in 1906, has sent several girls to the Academy since, although she herself was unable to remain long. She writes expressing hope that the magazine may soon be published. Mrs. Elia Campbell Whitman, '85, who with her husband has worked for many years on the field in China, is home on a furlough. They are living at present in Burton, Wash. Mr. and Mrs Whitman have two children, Abbot and Zella. Miss Marguerite J. Bemis, who spent the year of '06 at the Academy, and now resides in Janesville, Wis., writes that in due time it is possible that her sister may become a student here. Miss Bemis has spent several winters in the South. Mrs. Mary Van Vechten Pinckney, '82, is living in Chicago at the Del Prado Hotel. Her husband, M. W. Pinckney, Judge of the Circuit Court, Chicago, is this year performing the laborious and absorbing duties of Judge of the Juvenile Court. Miss Martha Powell, of Sutherland, Ia., '75, was one of earliest to request that the magazine should be published and to hope that it may have a large circulation. Miss Powell's health is not good, but her interest in good things is abundant. Miss Louise Stevens, '06, has been in the University of Chicago most of the time since graduation. She was one of the prime movers in the original publication, "The Echoes of the Pines." She expresses much interest in the proposed quarterly. Mrs. Jean Hughes Plambeck, '87, now resides in Fremont. Neb. She is active in musical circles there, and her daughter, with other friends, is now in the Academy, largely through the good account of the work of the institution given by Mrs. Plambeck. Miss Vilona C. Brownlee, '93, is now instructor in vocal in Creal Springs College. Creal Springs, Ill. In a recent letter Miss Brownlee gave information concerning the whereabouts of Mrs. Lillian Hittle Bergtold, who now resides in Duluth, Minn. Miss Elizabeth Irvine, '78, is spending the winter in Duluth, Minn., with her niece, Mrs. Adaline Hostetter Bjorkquist, of the class of '99. Ms. Bjorkquist, with her husband and daughter, Harriet, visited friends in Mt. Carroll and vicinity in December. Miss Mary Nycum, '02, after completing a course of study in the Boston School of Domestic Science, was elected to the position of dietician in the city hospital of Wheeling. W. Va. Miss Nycum lectures three times a week before the nurses training classes of the hospital. The Santa Fe New Mexican of recent date contains an account of the work of Mr. Edward C. Wade Jr., a promising young attorney of that city, whose name is mentioned for the position of State Commissioner of Emigration. Mr. Wade is the husband of Miss Avis Hall, '03. Mrs. Harriet Hersey Higgins, Oskaloosa, Ia., '02, writes a long and enthusiastic letter concerning the proposed quarterly. Her class has kept a class letter in circulation since 1902. She would like to have information concerning all the old girls. Mrs. Higginson now has two children. Mrs. Etta Wood Gove, '81, niece of Mrs. Shimer, whose daughter, Frances, spent three years in the Academy, now resides in Richland, Mo. She has expressed much interest in the forthcoming quarterly. Her daughter, Frances, was recently occupying a good position in an office in St. Louis. Mrs. Rena Eckern Melgaard, '00, of Thief River Falls, Minn., sends us interesting information concerning old pupils and gives the addresses of some members of her class of whom the Academy had lost track. Mrs. Melgaard is the wife of a banker and the happy mother of two fine children. Mrs. Lillian Hamblin Garst, '81, with her husband, both of whom are musicians of prominence in Chicago at the present time, are to give a recital in the auditorium of the Academy on April 14. Their visit is expected with much pleasure, especially on the part of old friends and students of the school. Mr. and Mrs. George Day Eddy, Lake Shore Drive, Chicago, announce the marriage of their daughter, Hazel, to Mr. John Butler Utley on the evening of Saturday, the sixth of February. Hazel was attended by her sister Harriett, a bride of last June. Both will be remembered by many friends at the Academy. It is an interesting fact that three of the four members of the first graduating class in 1862 are still living, and their names and addresses are as follows: Mrs. Mary Alison Jenks, 1619 P. St., Sacramento, Cal. ; Mrs. Anna Mary Bigger Howard, Jefferson, Ia., and Miss Sophia Town, 1225 Van Buren St., Topeka, Kan. Mrs. Elva Calkins Briggs, '81, resides in St. Paul and has expressed a desire that an effort should be made to have a Mt. Carroll Association in the Twin Cities. A list of twenty-five or more old students of the Seminary and Academy residing within reach of St. Paul and Minneapolis has been sent to her, and it is hoped that something may come of this effort. Mrs. Winona Branch Sawyer, Lincoln, Neb., one of the executors of the estate of Mrs. Shimer, who graduated in '71, and doubtless has in her possession complete files of all "Oreads" published in Seminary times, writes hoping that the proposed quarterly may find much support amongst the old pupils. Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer contemplate a trip to Europe in the summer. Miss Mabel Mershon, who did work with Mrs. Hazzen and other vocal teachers in the Academy in recent years, is now instructor of music and drawing in the public schools of Portland, Ind. She trained the chorus and the members of the high-school orchestra for a public exhibition recently given in the auditorium of the town which was a great success, largely due to her work. In the week of February 20 the executors of Mrs. Shimer's estate, Mrs. Isabel D. Hazzen, Mrs. Winona Branch Sawyer, and Mrs. Jessie Hall Miles were together at the home of Mrs. Sawyer in Lincoln, Neb., considering business in connection with Mrs. Shimer's estate. Mrs. Hazzen has been in the neighborhood of Lincoln during the winter, and it is hoped that on her way East in the spring, she may visit the Academy. Mrs. C. M. Gregory Lansing, who will be remembered by many former students as one of the founders of the school in 1853, is living in Minneapolis. In June, 1907, Mrs. Lansing spent commencement week at the Academy much to the delight of many friends and former pupils. Though past eighty years of age Mrs. Lansing still enjoys very good health. She recently made a to her former home in New York State. The Academy is indebted to Mrs. Lansing for an encyclopedia contributed to the library. Miss Abbie Wilson, '03-4, of Morris, Ill., visited during summer at the homes of Eileen Corland, in Sioux Falls, S. D., and Hazel Prom in Milton, N. D„ where she met Gertrude Beecher, also a former schoolmate in the Academy. A long letter telling her trip gives much news concerning old students— Blanche is married and lives in California; Mrs. Beth Collins Miller a proud mother of a daughter, born the day before Thanksgiving. Mrs. Miller is living in Austin, Ill., and has as a near neighbor Mabel Ryan, her room-mate at F. S. A. October Sarah Mackay, '02, is studying at the University of Michigan. Texa Jordan, '99, Wheeling, West Va.. is studying at the Art Institute in Chicago. Frances E. Walker, a former student, writes a pleasant letter from Calamus, Iowa. Jessie Campbell, '07, has returned to Wellesley. She is a member of the Junior Class. Anna Davis Brower, '06, is studying at the Columbia College of Expression in Chicago. Miss M. E. Woodworth, a former student of the Seminary, now resides in Warrensville, Ill. Miss Abbie L. Bosworth, of Elgin, when inclosing her subscription added a word of cheer. Miss Ida F. Bastian of the class of '95 visited the Academy to the summer. She resides in Freeport. Miss Louise Wallace, of the class of '07, incloses with her coin a note to the Dean from Utica, Illinois. Edna Ames, '00, has recently been made a member of the faculty of the high school at Chicago Heights. Mrs. Neva Davis Scott, of Belfast, Ireland, in forwarding her subscription sends compliments and best wishes. Mrs. Eugene M. Currier, of Aurora, Ill., formerly tva Jenks, sent messages to the Academy and friends in June. An appreciative note has been received from Miss Ella Tausig, who was in the Academy in 1906-7, from Chicago. Miss Ellen M. Feuling writes with pleasure concerning the Quarterly from Ames, Iowa. She graduated in 1908. Miss James, who was Lady Principal in the Academy for six years, is now teaching in Oxford College, Oxford, Ohio. Mrs. Alma Chapman Parker, of the class of '79, writes in appreciation of the Quarterly from the Hotel del Prado, Chicago. Mrs. Grace Reynolds Squires, '02, was soprano soloist at the Chautauqua Assembly in Dixon, Illinois, during the summer. Susie Matkin, '05- '07, has been elected to the position of teacher of voice and violin in Granbury College, at Granbury, Texas. Miss Effa Heaton, of the class of '00, is now in Petaluma, California, a teacher in the primary department, on a good salary. A letter of good cheer was received in the spring from Mrs. Clara White Robinson, of Springfield, Ill., of the classes of '76 and '77. Miss Knight and Miss Morrison, of the faculty, spent the summer in England and Scotland, making also a brief visit to the Continent. Beth Hostetter, '02, has resigned her position in Central College at Pella, Ia., and is doing graduate work in the University of Chicago. A note of appreciation was received early from Mrs. Olive Place McFarland, of Ohiowa, Nebraska. She was a member of the class of '81. The marriage of Marietta Smith, '08, of Sturgeon Bay, Wis., to Carl Dreutzer, occurred in June. They are to make their home in that town. Mr. and Mrs. A. R. Bjorkquist (Adaline Hostetter, '99) and little Harriett, of Duluth, Minn., have been among the recent guests at the Academy. Mrs. Myrtle Frances Ballard Ketchem, of Chenoa, Ill., sends corrections for the addresses of her class and does her share to help keep the list correct. Mrs. A. F. Plambeck, of the class of '87, visited the Academy at Commencement. Her daughter. Miss Jeanne Boyd, was a member of the class of '09. Mrs. Edna Dunshee Mann, of the class of '91, goes this winter to Washington where her husband has a position with the Interstate Commerce Committee. Mrs Mabel Booth Brewer, of Bozeman, Montana, of the class of '04, has long desired that we might publish such a magazine and expresses desire to help. Miss Denise Dupuis, of Savanna, of the class of '76, frequently visits Mt. Carroll and expresses appreciation of the Quarterly in contributing toward its support. Miss Sophia Towne, of the class of '62, writes a good letter from Topeka, Kansas, paying her subscription, and expresses pleasure in getting news of old friends. Mrs. Hazel Eddy Utley writes from Chicago inclosing her subscription and sending regards to old friends and teachers. Mrs. Utley was a student here in 1901. Miss Helen Imlay Hewitt, of the class of '01, of Minneapolis, declares the plan for the Academy paper most interesting, and she forwards funds to help on the cause. The marriage of Mary E. Williams, of the class of '98, to Mr. Lafayette M. Sturdevant in Madison, Wisconsin, occurred on June 21. They are to reside in Madison. Mrs. Ethel Roe Lindgren, of the class of '88, Evanston, writes a pleasant note to the Quarterly inclosing her subscription, and giving encouragement to the enterprise. Announcement was received in June of the marriage of Althea Purcell of the class of '07 to Frank M. Sumner of Boise, Idaho. They are to make their home in that city. Miss Ada Ahlswede, of the class of '05, expresses the hope that other issues of the Quarterly may be as interesting as the first. She is now in the University of Chicago. Mrs. Maud Elder Hoag, of the class of '88, Garner, Iowa, visited the Academy at Commencement. She was the guest of Mrs. J. H. Miles during her stay in Mt. Carroll. Mrs. Elva Lemoine McDonald, of the class of '01, writes from Galveston, Texas, forwarding her subscription and expressing terest in anything which concerns the Academy. Mrs. Grace Fisher Day, of St. Paul, Minnesota, a sister of Mrs. O. F. McKenney, of Mt. Carroll, writes expressing confidence that she will enjoy the Quarterly for which she pays. Mrs. Mary Van Vechten Pinckney, in a pleasant note in the early summer, sent best wishes for the continued success of the Academy, along with her subscription for the Quarterly. Mrs. Vera Mammen Gray, '03, has changed her residence from Baltimore, MA, to Sinnamahoning, Pa., where Dr. Gray is chief chemist for the Sinnamahoning Powder Co. Miss Gertrude Board, of the class of '97, visited Mt. Carroll in the summer as the guest of Mrs. J.H. Miles. She is head of the English department in the high school at Wausau, Wis. Many friends will be glad to know that Hazel Evans, '08, is recovering from the long serious illness which compelled her to give up her work in the University of Chicago last January. Mrs. Elia Campbell Whitman, of Burton, Washington, a member of the class of '85, wants to hear more about the old girls in the old home school and forwards her subscription to that end. Eleanor Patterson Hawthorne, who was at the Academy in the year of the fire, writes of a little daughter born February 11. She expresses much interest in seeing the first issue of the Quarterly. Mrs. Mary Calkins Chassel, of Le Mars, Iowa, who is in Des Moines most of the time now, as her husband is state binder, is corresponding secretary of the Iowa Federation of Women's Clubs. Cards have been received announcing the marriage of Mabel Glass, of Seattle, Washington, to Mr. John Adams Kingsbury, of New York City. They will reside at 34 Gramercy Park, New York. Miss Nellie Odbert, of the class of '07, now a sophomore in Smith College, wrote in the early summer expressing hope that the magazine may be a success and forwarding her subscription to that end. Announcement has been received of the marriage of Miss Marguerite Bemis, of Janesville, Wis., to Mr. Leon Kirkpatrick, of Redfield, South Dakota. Miss Bemis was a student at the school in 1906-7. Mr. and Mrs. Isaac White Carpenter announce the marriage of their daughter Melinda Maxwell, '98-'99 to Mr. Arthur Lockwood, on Thursday evening, the sixteenth of September, at Omaha, Nebraska. Miss Virginia Dox, '75, writes from Hartford, Conn., concerning the death of Miss Caroline White at her home in Delta, New York. Miss White was for many years a much loved teacher in the school. Ethel Coburn, '06, is spending a year with her brother on a claim near Smithwick, South Dakota. In two shacks 12x14 with no neighbors within three miles, she is testing the delights of the quiet, simple life. Miss Abbie Wilson, of Morris, Illinois, who was a student in the Academy in the year of the fire, writes with best wishes to friends, and mentions correspondence with Miss Bawden, Marinda Smith, and others. Mrs. Irene Chapman Shepardson, of the class of '92, incloses subscription and expresses pleasure in hearing from the old school. She expresses a wish that the class of '92 might arrange a reunion for Commencement. Mrs. Jessie Miles Strickler], of Waynesboro, Pa., a member of the class of '82, wishes success to the Quarterly and evinces interest in forwarding subscription. Her daughter Helen is one of the college girls this year in the school. Miss Nellie Foster, of the class of '97, instructor in vocal music in Wesleyan University, Mount Pleasant, Iowa, made a visit to the Dean's Chicago office in the summer. She is much gratified with the success attending her work. Miss Louise Stevens, of the class of '06, gave her graduating recital in the Columbia School of Oratory in the summer. She spent a vacation in old Mexico. She recently contributed an interesting short story to the Spectator magazine. Mrs. Edna Appleby Schultz, of Williams, Iowa, in writing to the Quarterly incloses a subscription for two years. She speaks of the visit to her of Neva Davis Scott, of Belfast, Ireland, who was a student in the Academy in the late nineties. Mrs. Hazzen spent a few days at the Academy in May to the great delight of friends new and old. A recent letter indicates that a group of books from Professor Hazzen's library is to be placed on the shelves of the Academy library for the use of the school. Mrs. Anna Roper Thayer, of the class of '76, says she wishes to subscribe for the Quarterly and wants to receive the news from old friends. Her two sons are at home with her. She sends greetings to old friends and best wishes for the success of the school. Leona Cole, of the class of '00, is now married and her name is Cavanagh. She resides in Kewanee, Ill. She writes a pleasant letter in June stating that her marriage occurred in March. She sets a good example for all old pupils to keep the office informed of change in address. Mrs. Jessie Matkin Fisher, of the class of '01, of Danville Ill., in forwarding her subscription expressed surprise at the receipt of the Quarterly and appreciation for the interest of the friends who sent it. She stated that she learned much news concerning the old girls from it and sent best wishes for the future. Mrs. Ada L. Hathaway Ward, of Los Angeles, California, who was at the Seminary from 1871 to 1876 visited the Academy in July. She offers to do what she can to organize an old students' association in Los Angeles. She expressed great satisfaction in the improvements which have taken place in the school. Mrs. Annette Stakemiller Nesbitt, of Pawnee City, Nebraska, one of the "old girls," writes remitting her subscription fee and stating that she has a daughter who is a domestic science teacher, a graduate of the Northwestern University at Evanston, who has taught two years in the grades in Lincoln, Nebraska. Honorable and Mrs. A. J. Sawyer (Winona Branch, '71), of Lincoln. Neb., spent Sunday at the Academy in June, on their way to Europe. After ninety days of exceptional opportunity in sight seeing they have recently reached home. They had an audience with the pontiff and saw Zeppelin's airship at Cologne. A pleasant letter from Edith Louise Gould, of Eaton, Ohio, reached the Academy in August expressing great interest in the Quarterly and appreciation of information given there concerning changes in the buildings and old friends and comrades of bygone days. She spent last summer in Maine. Miss Gould was at the Seminary from 1877 to 1879. A pleasant letter was received from G. Kate Ingalls, of the class of '88, in June. She expressed gratification on receipt of the Quarterly and the new catalogue, especially the news concerning the old girls. She wrote, also, of her delight in the growth and prosperity of the institution and inclosed subscription price. She now resides in Springfield, Ill. Mrs. Mary E. Allison Jenks, of the class of '62, Sacramento, California, made the Academy a very pleasant visit in the summer. Although a member of the first graduating class, Mrs Jenks is now in excellent health and enjoyed her visit with old friends in Mt. Carroll. She is interested in the work of the Woman's Christian Temperance Union and attended the National Convention as a delegate in Denver, Colorado. Mrs. Elva Calkins Briggs, of St. Paul, incloses her subscription to the Academy paper and offers to help find addresses of the class of '81, and to do what she can to stimulate interest in the school in the Twin Cities, and she suggests an association in the Twin Cities to that end. It is hoped that this association may become a reality before the next issue of the Quarterly, and that a report of it may be provided for the next issue. Miss Caroline Sterner, of Springville, Iowa, who was a student here a few years ago, sends regards to her old teachers, along with her subscription to the Quarterly. She looks back to the old times in the Academy with gratitude, even though the restrictions, as she states, seemed to be pretty hard. She speaks of a pleasant visit the past summer from Elena Schmitt, her room-mate. Miss Sterner has continued her studies in music in Cedar Rapids since leaving the Academy. Mrs. Gaston Boyd, formerly Elizabeth Clark, of Newton, Kansas, of the class of '84, in forwarding her subscription to the Quarterly sends a clipping from the Newton newspaper giving an account of the music furnished under her guidance to the State Federation of Women's Clubs in session in Hutchinson, Kansas. Mrs. Boyd was the Kansas member of the Chicago World's Fair Music Board, and it was through her work that the chorus of 600 voices was taken to Chicago to sing in the Kansas Building that year. In the summer the sad news came from Phoenix, Arizona, of the decease of La Vancha Comstock. Previously a very pleasant letter had been received from Miss Elsie Comstock, her sister, saying that La Vancha was enjoying her work as a kindergartner. Miss Elsie writes pleasantly of taking the school catalogue to Mr. Andrew Downing, in Phoenix, who fifty years ago was a pupil of the Seminary and at one time printed the Oread. He and Mrs. Downing are well known in their home town for their poetry and are called the "Arizona Brownings." Mrs. R. G. Bailey, one of the first pupils, now residing in Minneapolis, writes us when inclosing her subscription and recalling the trials of the early days in school. She was one of the original eleven who met in the old church on May 11, 1853. She remained here until 1856. She writes of the illness of Mrs. Lansing, who later on, however, recovered her health. Mrs. Bailey visited the Academy in the summer. She offers to lend her assistance in the formation of a Twin Cities' old students' association, and forwards her subscription to encourage the treasurer of the Quarterly. An interesting letter was received in the early spring from Rosabel Glass of the class of '99, of Seattle, Washington. She particularly enjoyed the news of the old girls, and was carefully keeping the Quarterly to show to her sister, Mabel, who was at that time in school in the University of California. Miss Glass speaks of the presence of Miss Marion Hallett, of the class of '02, in Seattle, who has charge of the domestic science in the great high school there. She also sends these items for the Quarterly: :Miss Edna Heald is a stenographer in Minneapolis. :Miss Pette Howe is a primary teacher in Brill, Iowa. :Pearl Graham Ely is married and living in Grossdale near Chicago. :Marie Kelly's husband is a successful banker in Ortonville, Minnesota. :Mrs. Napoleon Turcot (Mary Conrad) is at home in Downer's Grove, Illinois, with two children. :Alice Pound, now Mrs Frederick Newton, lives in a pretty cottage in York, Nebraska, and has two children, a girl and a boy. :Mrs. E. H. Young (Martha Conrad) lives in Lamar, Colorado. For some years previous to her marriage she was private secretary to the state superintendent of public instruction in West Virginia.